Christmas Gift
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Tsuzuki has given himself the best present for Christmas. Fluff, light Tsusoka, oneshot


AN: So, this is the first Yami no Matsuei fic I've written, so I'm sorry if it's not the greatest...but I love the series and felt that it was wrong for me to not have written anything for it yet.

Warning: Fluff

Pairing: Tsusoka

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yami no Matsuei characters.

* * *

Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka wandered about the apartment, checking and double checking the locks on the door and windows. It was the common occurrence before the blonde would allow himself to go to bed, and Tsuzuki was anxiously waiting for Hisoka to go to sleep so he could get things ready. The reason for his excitement was because it was the night of December 24.

He knew that Hisoka was awkward with holidays…which explained why his green-eyed partner handed him an envelope with some money as he stumbled over his words telling Tsuzuki that it was so he could get whatever he wanted for Christmas. The blush on the blonde's face was also rather adorable, but he decided that it was in his best interest to not mention that to Hisoka. With the money, Tsuzuki bought himself various sweets that he could now afford with the money he was given; however, he had a bit of money left over and decided to get something else for himself.

"You're not going to stay up all night, are you?" Hisoka asked.

With a smile and a shake of his head, Tsuzuki said, "I'll be there eventually. Just go to sleep."

Smiling slightly at the skeptical look that Hisoka gave him, Tsuzuki watched as the blonde disappeared into the bedroom.

Now to wait for Hisoka to fall asleep….

He glanced around the apartment that they shared, eyes lingering on the few Christmas decorations that he managed to get away with adding to their shared living space. There was no tree; Hisoka said that it was rather pointless to have one, and Tsuzuki reluctantly agreed. It was only the two of them, and Hisoka made it a rule that Tsuzuki was limited to getting him one thing if he felt the need to buy him something. The younger shinigami said it was so he didn't waste his already small paycheck, but Tsuzuki was sure that it was because gifts made Hisoka uncomfortable and embarrassed.

He found it sad that Hisoka still couldn't figure out how to react to acts of kindness directed at him, but Tsuzuki was trying to ease him into accept kindness without feeling awkward. He felt that he had managed a victory when he finally admitted his feelings for his partner and found out they were returned.

Glancing at the clock, Tsuzuki realized that Hisoka went to bed nearly half an hour ago, and while that wasn't quite enough for the blonde to fall asleep, it was good enough for him to get the gift he got the blonde out and placed somewhere he would find it in the morning. Placing the unwrapped book on the coffee table in front of Hisoka's chair, Tsuzuki could not resist the urge to put a gold bow on it. He didn't wrap it because he knew that Hisoka would get uncomfortable, but he couldn't just leave it plain….

Tsuzuki then went to a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, a pen, a hole punch, and a small blank card, similar to a small card that would be placed on a present to tell you who it was from. He quickly wrote something on the card and put down the pen. Placing the card in the hole punch, Tsuzuki quickly put a hole in the card and took the card and scissors with him as he approached his coat. He started digging through his pockets, searching for the spool of ribbon that he bought with the remaining money he was given by Hisoka. Once he found it, he smirked. He had one last present for himself.

He snuck into the bedroom, and making sure that Hisoka was actually asleep before approaching him. Certain that the blonde was unaware of what was going on around him, Tsuzuki made his way toward the bed and smiled at Hisoka while he slept. The younger shinigami often had a hard time sleeping in the past, but it seemed that he was sleeping easier these days.

Tsuzuki was tempted to tie a bow around Hisoka's neck, but there was a good chance that the blonde would wake up if he tried that, so he put a length of ribbon around Hisoka's wrist and cut it from the spool. The violet-eyed man slipped the card on the ribbon and then tied a bow with the ribbon on the thin wrist.

Once he was done with this task, Tsuzuki changed his clothes and slipped into bed like any other night, and he quickly fell asleep.

The next thing that Tsuzuki was aware of was being hit in the arm and looking up into green eyes that demanded answers.

"What the hell is this?" Hisoka asked while holding up his ribbon adorned wrist.

Unable to control his smile, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled it closer while bringing attention to the card.

"My Christmas present!"

He watched as Hisoka pulled his wrist free and read the card before giving Tsuzuki a look.

"You gave yourself…me?"

"You helped," Tsuzuki pointed out. "You paid for the ribbon."

"I did n—" Hisoka paused. "You…used some of the money to buy ribbon?"

Nodding, he sat up and took hold of Hisoka's wrist again.

"Yep, and I have to say, I've never had a better present."


End file.
